japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Uchiha Mikoto
Uchiha Mikoto (うちはミコト,aka Mikoto Uchiha in the English version) was a jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan.She is the husband to Uchiha Fugaku. The mother to Itachi and Sasuke. She was also the best friend to Uzumaki Naruto's mother, Kushina. Background After marrying Uchiha Fugaku, she settled down to become a housewife, raising their two sons Itachi and Sasuke. Just before her friend Uzumaki Kushina gave birth, she met with her and introduced Sasuke to her, and Sarutobi Biwako who noted that they had named him after the Third Hokage's father. She agreed with Kushina's hopes that their sons would become friends, and after Kushina asked whether or not childbirth was painful, Mikoto laughed, having found the one thing that Kushina was seemingly afraid of. During the Nine Tails attack on Konoha, Itachi noted that she and Fugaku weren't at home, before the beast struck. What she was doing is currently unknown. When the Massacre of the clan was being carried out, and Itachi confronted her and Fugaku, she knelt alongside her husband, putting up no resistance. When their son tried to explain himself, she simply told him that she understood before allowing a distraught Itachi to kill them. This would later prompt Sasuke to want to avenge her death along with that of the rest of the clan's. Personality Mikoto was a very gentle and kind woman, but could also be stern and strict when she needed to be, as seen when Itachi came back from the Academy, telling Sasuke that he had homework. She loved and cared about her sons deeply, and knew how to help them with their problems. Mikoto cared for and also held high respect for her husband as well and understood the importance of his position as the Uchiha clan leader and was a dutiful and loyal wife to him. She also gave Sasuke advice and tried to reassure him about Itachi. She was a very good mother, seeing as how Sasuke was able to talk to her better than his father. At one point, in order to cheer Sasuke up, she says that when she and Fugaku are alone, Sasuke is all he talked about. Although she was Itachi's mother, she, like other clan members, grew suspicious of his strange behaviour toward the end, but regardless of that, she still cared deeply about her son, offering comforting words before allowing herself and her husband to be killed by Itachi. Appearance Mikoto was a fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron over it. In Kushina's flashback, she was shown to be wearing a brown blouse similar to the purple one she wore, a dark purple skirt, blue shinobi sandals and the bangs on either side of her face were shown to be considerably longer. Ablities While little is known of her career as a kunoichi, while she was on active duty, she held the rank of jōnin, a testament to her great skills.[1] In the anime, she offered to help Sasuke with his shuriken training, which could imply that she was competent with shurikenjutsu. Naruto series (part l) Search for Tsunade arc Mikoto appear in flashbacks when Sasuke found out that Itachi returned to the village to capture Naruto. She then appear in Itachi's genjutsu that he used on Sasuke, saying that he was weak. Sasuke Retrieval arc While Naruto was Battling Sasuke. Mikoto appear in more flashbacks that were remember by Sasuke.After Sasuke decided not to kill Naruto to awaken the Mangakyan Sharnigan,he walks to Orchimaru's hideout thinking about Mikoto. Sasuke then decides that he will find his only way of killing Itachi. Naruto Shippuden (part ll) Itach Pursuit arc Before Sasuke battle Itachi, they have flashbacks about their past. After Sasuke success in killing Itachi,Mikoto was seen in a flashback telling Sasuke that Itachi had homework to do.She got angry at Sasuke when he asked Fugaku if Itachi can teach him the substituing Technique,she repeated that Itachi still has to do his homework. Confining the Jinchuriki arc While Naruto was battling Kurama, and about to get into hatred. Uzumaki Kushina appear,at first Naruto thoght she was Kurama's true form. Kushina laughs at this , and hits Naruto on his head.Naruto crying happily embraces his mother. After he success in get the nine tails chakra,Kushina reveals her past to Naruto.She tells him that she was the second Jinchuriki of Kurama, and that Uzumaki Mito was the first jinchuriki of the nine tails. She reveals about the Uzumaki Clan, and how she fell in love with Minato. In the flashback of the day that Naruto was born. Mikoto appear with her second infant son, Sasuke and introduced him to Kushina. It was reveal that Mikoto was Kushina's best friend.It is unknown if they were rivals,like their sons were.Kushina told Mikoto that their boy's name is Naruto.Both of them hoped that their sons will be best friends in the future,and the wish was forfill in a difrent way. Kushina asked Mikoto if Labor hurts,and was surprise by finding out the one thing that Kushina was afraid of.She wave goodbye to Kushina, and started walking.This was the last time she saw Kushina alive before the Nine tails attack on Konoha.It's possible that Mikoto found out about Kushina's death,and saw that Naruto had his mother's last name, so no one wouldn't find out that he was Minato's son. Fourth Shinobi war arc While Itachi was looking for Kabuto.Mikoto appears in a flashback with her husband telling Itachi that she always loved him. She was proud of her son, and asks Itachi if he can protect Sasuke before she was kill by her eldest son. Personal Information Birthday : June 1 Gender : Female Blood Type : A Occupation : mother to Itacji and Sasuke,Housewife and Fugaku's wife Ninja Rank : Jonin Ninja Registration number : 005348 Clan : Uchiha Clan Home : Konohagakure Height : 162.6 cm Weight : 48.9 kg Age :35 (deceased) Relationships Uchiha Fugaku Uchiha Itachi Uchiha Sasuke Uzumaki Kushina Uzumaki Naruto Knownable Relatives *Uchiha Itachi (eldest son) *Uchiha Sasuke (youngest son) *Uchiha Fugaku (husband) *Uzumaki Kushina (best friend/decreased) *Uzumaki Naruto (suggoate son) Qoutes *(To Sasuke) "That's not it… Your father is the representative of the whole clan… If the clan is in a bad position, he must protect it. Itachi is the older of the two of you… The job of looking after the clan must be left to him… Your father is the supervisor of that job so that's probably why he pays more attention to your brother… But the conversations in here alone… When your father talks to me, he only talks about you… and because of that… he's always awkward with you." *(To Kushina and Biwako about Sasuke's name) "Yes. So he grows up to be a strong, splendid shinobi Trivia * In the character introduction of the Viz Media translation of volume 25, instead of the name "Mikoto," she is simply credited as "Sasuke's Mother". *Mikoto (尊) means 'precious' and 'nobility' and is used as a title for Japanese gods. *At the end of Naruto: Shippūden episode 252 in an omake called Rock Lee's Silly Chronicles, Mikoto can be seen standing next to her husband and, Itachi, watching, Sasuke and other characters play a game of baseball. Kushina, Minato and Jiraiya were also seen watching the game. *Mikoto's name was likely inspired by the mythological god Susanoo-no-Mikoto, who wielded the Sword of Totsuka. Both of her sons, Sasuke and Itachi, would later be able to use Susanoo with Itachi's wielding the Sword of Totsuka. *She and Naruto's mother were not rivals,like their son's were. *It's possible after Kushina's death,that Mikoto,Itachi,Iruka,Hiruzen,Teuchi and Ayame made sure that Naruto was safe from Minato's enemies.So this way Minato's enemies would find out that Naruto was Kushina and Minato's son. Which is way, Hiruzen gave Naruto Kushinas last name. Voice Actresses Japanese voice actress : Emi Sagara English voice actress : Karl Wahlgren Gallery Mikoto Uchiha.jpg